The lost child
by Saki-nee
Summary: Lieutenant Murphy had a nice winning streak until the kid showed up.


Lieutenant Murphy wiped sweat from his eyes and gave a satisfied smirk to the punching back. That had been good work-out. He could feel the admiring looks he received. His strength and stamina were famous in this military training gym. Still, little bit more fame wouldn't be bad. He strode lazily but confidently to the mat and glanced around.

"Anyone up for a match?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"Sure, why not?" Came a reply and a man approximately his height stepped on the mat across him. He seemed to have some experience, judging from his stance. His weight was spread equally but on the balls of his feet. That would not save him, thought. They got into position. His opponent had nice defense, but it had few openings. This would be his win.

A sergeant on the sides gave the signal and the match started. He went for offense, kicking straight with his left leg. The man avoided by stepping to the right. Perfect. He brougth his left leg quickly down and slammed his right knee to the mans groin. He fell with a pained grunt. He smirked. "Anyone else who wants to try?"

Three straight wins and more to go. He had a really nice audience now cheering for him. Even few women. One was clearly flirting with him from the sides. Oh the joy of being strong and good-looking.

Suddenly the door of the training gym was all but banged off its hinges. He looked, along with everyone else, at the door to see a rather small boy standing there. He had really blond hair, almost golden and he couldn't be more than eleven.

"Eh, a trainig gym?" He asked or more like stated. He frowned. What was a _kid_ doing here? Was he lost? Seeing his parents?

"Yes, this is military training gym.."

Only now did he notice a lieutenant who was standing behind the boy, looking like he just wanted to leave.

"... now, we should head back to-"

"Hey!" The kid platantly ignored the lieutenant and addressed his words to lieutenant Murphy, who looked bemused.

"Are you having a match?"

Should he answer? This was just some spoiled brat, judging by his behaviour towards the lieutenant standing next to him.

The kid, however, didn't wait for his reply. "Wanna try it out with me? I could use some stress relieve."

Yup, the kid was insolent, spoiled little brat. "Oh, come on. Don't pick fight a fight with opponents you can't win against."

The smirk that had been plastered on the kid's face vanished and he growled at him.

"Are you implying that I'm small?" Now the lieutenant behind him was shaking his head vigorously. So he was an ass kisser, then.

He smirked at the kid. "Yes, now go find your parents or something." Now the lieutenant behind the kid was acting oddly. He groaned and slapped his face. The kid ignored him and pointed his _gloved_ finger rudely at him.

"You. Me. Mat. NOW."

He sighed. Stubborn brat. He heard few exasperated sighs from the audience also. Well, maybe the ladies would like to watch how gently he could spar with a kid.

The kid stomped into the gym and threw off his red coat, then his black jacket. Underneath he had only t-shirt. His eyes were drawn to a glint of silver on his right hand. _Automile_? He was a kid and had an automile. The audience was also eyeing his automile. It was surprising to see someone with an automile, but a _kid_ with an automile. That was something to be surprised of.

The kid removed his boots and socks and stepped on the mat. Again he saw a flicker of silver, this time from his leg. His leg too? Weird kid. There was rather strong mind there, to go through automile surgery at so young age, he gave him credit from that. The atmosphere was a bit more interested now. Could this kid actually fight?

The kid _glared _ at him. _Golden_ eyes burned with anger and seemed to be spitting fire. Who had golden eyes? He had never seen anything like that and it made him slightly nervous. That kind of eye color was not normal.

"Ready to get you ass handed to you, bastard?"

Ah, the kid had a bad mouth.

"Now, now, is that a way to talk to your elders?" He said mockingly, his tone clearly saying: _I'm older, better and superior to you._ The kid seemed to pick that up because his face darkened.

"Cut the crap and start, coward" He snarled.

Oh hoh hoo. The kid had it coming now.

He glanced at the sergeant who acted as a referee and nodded.

The referee lifted his hand:

"Start!"

He dropped into easy defensive position. He would let the kid attack and then slam him to the ground using the kid's own attacking power. Too bad the kid was having non of that.

"What, you're not attacking?" He smirked. Very annoyingly. "Afraid?"

That's it! He didn't need to take shit from this kid. The kid was asking for it. This was the military, not some day-care center. He delivered a sharp side kick towards his flesh shoulder. It might hurt like bitch but wouldn't do any real damage. He smirked, this would be over fast. Or would've, but the kid disappeared. _What? Where? How?_ Lieutenant Murphy felt his eyes widen and heard a gasp from the audience. His leg hit the air, and then he saw a shadow above his head. He lifted his eyes and saw the kid. His eyes widened even more, if possible. The kid was at least two meters in the air, his legs bent under him and his body twisted. Fast, like a snake he twisted his body sideways and brought his leg down in a large _vertical_ swipe. And straight to his forehead. Stars exploded and now _ he _fell like a rock.

Lieutenant Havoc sighed. The kid was impossible. He hadn't listened during the whole day and when he heard the noise and cheers from the gym he had taken off and _of course _ picked up a fight with the biggest man there. The show was good, thought. He had seen him fight once before, with Al, and his stile of fighting was really something. He pulled off impressive leaps like nothing and used the momentum to fill in the lack of height.

He watched how the big man fell, heavily, and Edward landed neatly into a crouch. Such a small kid and made the man _triple_ his size fall like nothing.

He straightened and strode off the mat, picked up his stuff and came to stand next to him. The spectator were completely silenced. Probably in shock. Tomorrow the news would travel all around the headquarter about a midget who fought like a devil.

"Ahh, that did good" He hummed while pulling on his boots. He looked at Havoc and pulled on his jacket. Completely ignoring the stares he received and the heavy shocked silence that still hung in the room. "

"Shall we go?" He asked and smiled innocently. Havoc scoffed.

"Brat, do you have to be a showoff" He said while opening the door.

Ed gave him the Who-me? -look and walked out of the door.

After the door closed it seemed that someone let about few thousand bees inside. The buzzing confirmed that tomorrow the gossip would handle about this little incidence. Ed smirked. Havoc glanced down at him wearily. "What?" Ed looked up at him, his smirk widening.

"Tomorrow no-one will ask me if I'm a lost child looking for his parents."


End file.
